


Just The Way You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Canon Divergence, Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of past abuse, Piercings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sadstuck, Suicide Attempt, character with an eating disorder, happy ending I promise, ish, lots of comforting and chick flicks, mention of self harm, mentions of past rape, very very ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: It is pretty sad. Dirk had a very troubled childhood before D turned 18 and moved out with him. Their parents weren't the best. He struggled with mental issues and he tried to hurt himself.<br/>Please don't read it if that will trigger you, not worth that.<br/>Jake is a long distance boyfriend who finally goes to live with Dirk after years of knowing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up a few things:  
> -Yes I know Jake is canonly shorter and smaller than Dirk, do I care?, no. The answer is no. I want Dirk to be smaller int his AU because he'd had an EDNO for a long time, he wouldn't have grown right.  
> -I am so sorry if any of the piercings are wrong. I used Google.  
> -I am sorry for the amount of piercings and tattoos, I got carried away.

**14 Years Ago:**

 

“But broooo, why did I have to gooo?” you whined as you walked down some long red carpet. You had better things to do and cartoons to watch. Your leggo house was so cool! But you were here.

“I've told you Dirk, I couldn't get a babysitter.” Your bro reached down and rustled your hair as someone with a weird camera took your picture, again.

“Well I'm not a baby!” you'd been trying this tactic for months now. It wasn't working. 

“Maybe you'll make a friend.” and that was the end of this conversation. 

Since your bro was now kind of ignoring you to answer questions about his new movie you looked over the crowd, letting D lead you around with his hand in yours. He was stopped for a particularly long time and you wanted up. You were bored. You tugged on his hand until he looked at you.

“Up.” In honesty you should have grown out of this but you still liked being picked up and put on your bros shoulders. 

“Sure thing.” He kissed your forehead and lifted it you, somehow managing to put you on his shoulders from the weird angle. And that was when you first saw Jake English. 

You saw another small boy at the edge of the crowd, straining on his tiptoes to see over everyone. You guess the older lady holding his hand was his grandma. Well that wasn't fair. You scooted a bit and cupped your hand over D's ear.

“Hey bro, There's another kid all the way at the back and he looks fun and he can't see can he come with us?” He thought a moment before nodding. 

You slid off his back and dashed through the crowd, which you'd later get in trouble for, to go find your soon-to-be new friend. You heard D calling for you but you knew he'd catch up. He got to him the same time you did and grabbed your hand before introducing himself to the boy who's green eyes were wide as plates.

“Seems like you can't see very well back here. If it's alright with your grandma, you two can come wit Dirk and me. You'd be able to go to the premiere and get a good view.” He looked away from your brother and to his grandma who nodded. 

He squealed and hugged your brother, thanking him over and over. He must have been a fan of your brothers movies. That was when he turned to you and you instantly had a crush on him.

“I'm Dirk.” you told him, grabbing his hand with your free hand. “We're gonna be friends now.” and you were.

D led you and Jake back to the carpet with his grandma following. You'd never seen someone so excited. He got to meet some actors that must have been some of his favorites by the way he acted. He was just so excited and he looked really really cute. 

D and you always sat in the same place when you went to these things. It was a smallish balcony near the screen and you loved it because you could play with the toys you had stashed there. Jake's grandma was sitting In the seat you usually sat in and you and Jake were on the floor.

“Why do you talk like that?” you asked as he said another word you didn't understand. 

“I'm from Australia.” 

“Where's that?” You hadn't heard of that state. 

“It's really really far from here. All the way on the other side of the world. You lot say it's upside down.” 

“If it's upside how do you not fall off into space?!” You didn't want your new friend to move to the moon. 

“Well,” he looked confused for a moment. “sakes alive, I have no idea!” 

“Oh my gosh.” 

You then spent the next twenty minutes before the show started deciding how he didn't fly away. You figured it was some type of mechanical system making the continent stay. Jake thought it was monsters or giants holding it in place. Your debate was put on pause when the movie started and your guardians propped you on their laps. 

Jake paid intense attention to the movie but you were too busy staring at him as all young kids in love do. You had already decided you would marry him. That was just how life had to be. You'd make sure of that.

When it was over it was time for Jake to go back to his hotel to catch some sleep before he had to go back to Australia. You put up a big fuss until D and Jake’s grandma exchanged emails. You were staying in touch with your future husband. And hopefully see him a lot. 

Your goodbyes were full of sadness. You and Jake were clinging to each other and getting snot everywhere. Little kids always formed such bonds with each other in such a short amount of time. You gave him a big sloppy little boy kiss as you told your future husband goodbye. He waved at you from the back of the taxi as you hugged your bros leg and cried your eyes out. 

D took you out to eat afterward to make you feel better and then to Toys R Us. He spoiled you in all honesty. He bought you some new toys and a teddy bear. Well two. One you would send Jake in the morning. 

 

**8 Years Ago**

You and Jake saw each other about five times a year if it was good. Usually for only a week but that was nice. Today you were seeing him for the first time in a few months and you were beyond excited. D had taken you to the air port and you were waiting for Jake, very anxiously. 

Recently you'd confessed to him that you liked him. As more than a friend. And he'd responded in kind. You now had a boyfriend. A **_boyfriend_**. The day it happened you'd made the most unmanly sound imaginable and ran squealing to your bros room (he'd never let you live that down). He was excited for you and told you he'd still let him sleep In your room if you promised to behave yourself. 

This time when he ran to you this time, you felt butterflies. And this time when he pulled you into his arms he kissed you. He had bucked teeth which were cute but kinda hurt while he kissed you. Not that you cared all that much. There was a lot of spit too but that was okay too. Your first kiss, well aside from when you were five, was perfect.

D smiled and took you guys out to eat before leaving you alone with a million movies and all the snacks you could eat ever. You kissed a whole bunch and cuddled and kissed some more. You got a little panicy when you tried using tongue and you weren't sure why. No matter, you cuddled the rest of the night and you woke up with your head on his chest.

 

**7 Years, 11 Months Ago**

The nightmares started the week after Jake left. At first they were hazy. Just darkness and weird touching you didn't like. You woke up short of breath and shaking. It was the first time since you were about six that you'd snuck into your bros room to sleep.

The next week was when they got worse. There were faces now. You were small and your dad was hurting you where dad's shouldn't hurt you. Your brother walked in, he looked about sixteen, and yelled at your dad, trying to hit him but he didn't even get in one before your dad was off of you and hitting him and he was bleeding and you were crying and hurt. He just kept hitting D and then he took out his belt and tied D to a leg of the dresser and then went back to hurting you in places you didn't want to be hurt and D was crying and you wanted it to stop. 

Those nights you woke up screaming. D would hold you and ask you what was wrong but you couldn't bring yourself to tell him you remembered. Well, until the night you dreamt about how you ended up living with your bro. 

Your brother was eighteen now, you could tell because he was yelling at your mom and telling her to sign a paper. She was yelling and saying you were hers and she wouldn't until he threatened to call the police. She signed the paper angrily and told him she wanted to talk to you. The words were now engraved in your brain. ' _this is all your fault Dirk, you were bad and now you'll never see me or daddy again”_ later you'd be happy about that. But at four you didn't understand and you were just scared. 

Your bro took the paper and your hand and took you to his room. He had a big suit case there and a back pack. He stuffed the paper in a folder that he stuffed in said back pack. He gave you a smile and took you back to your room where he set you on your bed. There was a big suitcase on the floor and all your clothes were in it. He let you pick your favorite toys to put in there and got you in your coat.

Your dream ended when you and your bro got to a small apartment where you slept with him in his bed and he made you feel happy and you watched movies with him. This would explain why you were so close to him.

Your brother took you to the doctor after the first week. They prescribed you antidepressants and anti-anxiety pills for the times the antidepressants just didn't help. Add some sleeping pills to that and they expected you to be perfectly fine. You really, really weren't.

 

**7 Years Ago**

Things had been going downhill since you'd started having the dreams. They were making it impossible for you to concentrate in school anymore and as a baby genius that sucked. You'd skipped so many grades you were already a senior. Or you classified as one. You went to a special school for other kids like you and you hated it. You were failing and behind and you felt like because you couldn't concentrate you weren't smart anymore and that killed you.

Your antidepressants had made you lose a whole lot of weight and for some reason that was the only thing you liked. You started skipping meals. The pills made it easy to do. You weren't ever actually hungry. It was the taste you craved. That craving was easy to smash. 

The only thing you'd managed to keep up, besides mechanics, was reading. You had literally read every single book in your schools library. Which was sizable considering your little smart kid school was at a college. Needless to say to read some stuff you probably shouldn't have. You learned about two very dangerous things. Anorexia and self harm.

Your problem centered around your self-esteem issues from your experience as a child. You felt ugly and unimportant so obviously losing weight would help right? It had to help because you thought thin was pretty. 

You got creative with the self-harm. Since you were so into looks you ended up cutting intricate designs into your skin. You also loved art. Not that you'd show anyone the fucked up shit you drew. Or the stuff you wrote.

The sad part? Everyone thought you were fine.

 

**5 Years Ago**

It got bad when you turned fourteen.

You were really confused that year, about, well, everything. You were just finding out being gay wasn't exactly accepted in Texas. 

You'd become the vice president of your school's tiny GSA and when you'd appeared in the news paper on campus everything went to hell. The president didn't get anything for it. You on the other hand got called a faggot on a daily basis. Guys you had no problem with before cornered you at school and beat you up. All your bros training hadn't prepared you for a group of college boys pounding you relentlessly. After a month of hiding your bruises under make up you'd had enough. 

You supposed you were lucky your bro had to come home from LA early.

Your memory from that night is hazy. You'd just had your pills refilled, not that they worked, and you'd taken the whole bottle. You remembered pain and D picking you up like you were weightless. You remember an ambulance ride and being carted off to get your stomach pumped.

D stayed by your side all night, crying and holding your hand. You felt so bad for him, you hadn't been thinking of anyone else. You had no idea what Jake would think. Shit. 

D informed you that you were going to be going to the hospital for a couple months. They'd of course noticed your scars. And how terribly underweight you were. Your bro promised to tell Jake you had to go to a camp for your school and no cell phones were allowed. You'd tell him eventually. 

 

**4 Years 5 Months Ago**

You'd been in the hospital for five months. Normally they didn't hold kids that long, but lucky you, you were an exception. Mostly because you refused to eat what they wanted you too and you kept finding ways to hurt yourself. Two months in you decided to play nice. You started progressively doing what they wanted you to do. You missed Jake and your bro. D visited you on the weekends which was nice but you had to be out by the time Jake was supposed to come visit. 

You finally managed and they released you. D took you out to Best Buy and got you all the electronics your little heart could manage to want. Then he took off a week to stay home with you. It made you pretty damn happy. He'd stopped almost completely with the sarcasm and treated you exactly the way you needed. He made sure to be kind and not force things and you were so glad. The next month Jake came for his visit. 

It was awkward on your end because you had no idea what to do. You were both hormonal and you knew he must be getting...in the mood but you couldn't bare to do anything more than kiss him or touch him. He was confused as to why you wouldn't let him do it back but you brushed it off. 

Little did you know that vicious cycle would repeat for years.

 

**1 Year Ago**

You were 18 when you started getting really into body art and piercings. You had your first tattoo at 16, Hella Jeff from your brothers movies and you'd immediately liked the feeling. It was like a less frowned upon version of self harm. You started getting _everything_.

You started off with your ears when you were in your earlier teens. First hole a 0, second a 8, your third a12. Then You wanted a fourth and fifth. Those were just regular. Then you decided you wanted your tragus pierced on both sides. So you did. Then you started to differ. On your right ear you just got the shell of your ear pierced plus the rook piercing. On your left you got an industrial and a few more on the shell. Then you moved on.

You got the left side of your nose pierced, followed by a triple tongue piercing. That last one hurt like a bitch and made you talk weird for a month. You got a Medusa next and waited a few months before you worked up the courage for anything else. 

The revers eyebrow came next. It was on the right side. Next came your collar bone piercings. Those had you out for a few weeks. But back you went. You quickly became a regular. Soon you had your belly button, then hips, then nipples, and last but most certainly not least, your dick. Those were a bitch to recover from. You'd gotten a frenum and a guiche. Most painful thing you'd done. 

Then you started your tattoos. You got a whole sleeve dedicated to Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. It was pretty bad ass. Your other arm, you'd stolen the idea. You once saw a picture of a guy who got auto-mail from FMA tattooed on his arm and you had to have it. So you did. Those each were pretty damn painful. You didn't mind. 

On your left side you'd gotten a dragon, the tail wrapping around your thigh. Your other thigh had a design looking like it was carved into wood. Your upper back was your favorite. It had been made with special ink so it glowed under black light. You liked it so much you did the same thing...with a light saber tattoo on your finger. That sparked the dorky tattoos.

On your empty side you went logo crazy. You got the tri-force from the Legend of Zelda, a pretty good sized Lord of the Rings mural, a little row of ponies (Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Flutter Shy, Apple Jack, and Rarity, and okay Snow Flake too he was cute), various anime names, and maybe a smuppet or two. 

On your right leg you got a collage of faces. You got Lil Cal and your Bro, Roxy, Jane, and Jake. The most important people in your life. On your chest you got the health bar from LoZ, and Jake's name. You were a loser. A huge loser. On your left leg you got the design on your thigh continued, down to your foot. On your left foot you got some of the fairies from LoZ in the colors of your friends. One pink, one light blue, one green, and one red. Then you got a tramp stamp with swords. 

You had a problem.

 

 

**Present Day**

You chewed on the skin around your thumb while you waited for Jake at his terminal. You were so nervous but so excited. Jake had only seen your facial piercings and arm tattoos. You had no idea how he'd react to everything else. 

You'd been up since three trying to find the right outfit. You finally settled on cut off jean shorts that went down to your knees, a t-shirt with Death the Kid on it, black Vans, and a black beanie along with your shades of choice. Your hair just would not cooperate today. 

You stood on your toes to scan the crowd, breaking into a wide smile when you saw that crazily ridiculous brown hair. You momentarily forgot your nervousness and dashed over to him. He smiled and dumped his carry on bag, opening his arms for you. You threw yourself into them, knocking both of you over. Not that you cared. You kissed him, holding onto him like it had been years rather than months since you'd seen him. He returned your kiss and held you tight, completely ignoring the few stares you were getting.

“I missed you so fucking much.” You said as soon as you pulled away for air. You didn't even notice you were crying until Jake wiped your tears away.

“It's okay love. I'm here. And I'm not leaving again.” Had you heard that right? You were too scared to ask him.

“Oh wait..” You quickly climbed to your feet, chewing your lip. “Sorry, I was probably crushing you.” you bit out a nervous laugh. 

“Crushed?” He gave you a confused look as he got up and grabbed his bag. “You're light as a feather!” He always was too nice. 

“Right, well let's go to get your bags.” You laced your fingers with Jake’s and walked to the baggage claim. You were very familiar with where it was now. “How was your trip?” you were a bit awkward with small talk, especially since you'd made the slip up about your weight. You weren't eating again. 

“Sat next to a real douchemuffin. Real unfriendly chap. Completely ruined my flight, just yapping his frigging head off.” You smiled and leaned into him. You really loved that accent. “Mind helping me with a few of my things? Brought a lot this time.”

“Yeah sure.” maybe he really was gonna stay. You felt butterflies. But like, the manly kind. Yeah.

You grabbed two suitcases and he grabbed the other two. He certainly had a lot of shit. You left the airport and went to the parking lot. It took a million years to find your truck but you finally did and had him haul his shit into the back. You tossed him the keys because you just did not feel like driving. 

“I'm starving! Wanna stop at that place we did last time I was here? With the ice cream cake?” he said, once you were both in your respective seats. He then noticed your legs. “Oh wow, those are cool. I'd love to see all your tattoos later if that's okay?”

“Yeah sure.” you were too busy freaking out about eating at a fucking ice cream place. So many calories. You shuddered. 

“Aces!” you smiled slightly. He was such a dork. You'd just do what you always did. Hide bits of food in the napkins. 

He soon pulled into the parking lot and tugged you inside. The waitress seated you and he pulled out your chair like the proper gentleman he was. You were too busy freaking out about eating to appreciate it. 

“I'll have a cheeseburger and fries. What about you Dirk?” you hadn't even noticed the waitress come back for your orders, didn't remember telling her you wanted water to drink. 

“Uh..chicken tenders.” 

“You want fries with that sweetie?” you shook your head. She went off and Jake smiled at you in that way he did that made your heart skip. 

“You okay love? You seem sick.” He held your hand over the table and ran his thumb over the back of your hand. You sighed and smiled at him.

“Just happy to see you.” It wasn't totally a lie. You were very happy. 

“When we get home, how about we get in our pajamas and watch that movie channel you like? LMN right? It's a snooze but I'll manage for you.” he smiled and damn his smiles were contagious. 

“Hell yes. I am all over that. Blanket nest?”

“You know it.” you'd been making those after you decided pillow forts were too easily knocked down. You'd almost calmed down when the waitress came back with your food.

Just a few chicken real bites and a bunch of fake ones. You can do this. They Jake would get the check and you could leave and watch movies. You didn't talk much while you “ate” and had to pack food in your mouth like a chipmunk so Jake wouldn't be suspicious of you wiping your mouth so much. Soon almost everything was hidden away and it was time for the dreaded ice cream part. 

“Hope y'all are havin' a lovely date. Lemme just say you're the cutest little couple I've seen in a while. It's nice to see you're not scared!” the waitress gave a smile and Jake thanked her and told her he'd like an ice cream cake with two spoons. 

She grabbed your plates and refilled your drinks. Which ended up being your downfall. You were just pulling your hand from Jake's because it was sweaty and you needed to switch hands but there went your water, spilling all over you small mountain of napkins. Making them see-through. 

“Dirk?” Jake gave you a confused look and it toppled you over. You were so tired of that look and the following disappointment. You were tired of being sick all the time and tired of lying to Jake. So out came the water works which was embarrassing. You didn't fucking cry. Yet here you were. 

“I'm sorry..I..” You buried your face in your hands and quieted yourself. You were not having this talk here. 

“Hold on baby.” he got up and paid for your food, returning with the boxed ice cream cake. 

He somehow got you and the cake into the car before you could blink. He didn't press you for information, just held your hand while he drove. It amazed you he managed to remember where he was going. Soon you were at your small studio apartment and Jake let himself in. He fucking _carried_ you inside and set you on the couch before going back for his bags which he dumped in a pile of what he referred to as “more of that robotics nonsense”. And then the door was closed and he was sitting beside you with his arm across your shoulders. 

“Dirk, you can tell me anything you need to. Absolutely anything. I won't be mad no matter what it is. I'm not going anywhere. I will be right here the whole time and I will hold you and try my best to help you. Are you starving yourself?” 

“Amongst other things.” You sniffled. Of course he managed to know. Soon you were launched into your story. He held you the whole time and didn't get mad you didn't tell him. He reassured you that he was staying and how much he loved you.

It turned out he knew most of it anyway, or he'd assumed. He kissed away your tears until you weren't crying anymore. Then he was kissing you and it was soft and sweet and shit he was just the best person. He pulled back to look at you, hand cupping your face, thumb brushing over your cheek bone. 

“Dirk..” He let out a heavy breath and pressed his forehead to yours. “Is there anything you want me to do? Anything I can do to help?”

“I..I just want to feel wanted. In a good way.” 

“So is like...uh..intercourse is..” he trailed off and you laughed nervously. 

“We can try.” You'd been together for eight years, you figured it was about time. 

“You can tell me to stop, Dirk. Anytime.” you nodded and he picked you up again like it was nothing, carrying you to your bed. You really needed to clean. 

He laid you down gently and hovered over you, giving you another long kiss. He reached between you and worked your clothes off slowly, shades the first to go, caressing your cheek as each article came off. You were having some issues when he got to your panties. 

“It's okay Dirk, you're doing such a good job. You're so beautiful, open up baby.” 

It was all you needed to calm you enough to part your legs. He kissed your pierced hips and slowly worked your underwear off, throwing them with your other clothes. You were embarrassed you were already...eager..but he didn't mind. 

“You're doing a bang up job Dirk, just relax.” he slipped his clothes off too and sat between your parted legs. “We'll go slow, nothing you don't want, okay?” you nodded and he smiled. His eyes roamed your body and you managed to stay calm. His hands followed the paths his eyes did, touching you gently over your tattoos and piercings. 

“Gorgeous.” you tensed up at the word because, fuck, that word did not apply to you. Not in the slightest. But you met his eyes and yes, the word did apply to you. Just the way he looked at you made you think so.

He kissed you again and kept doing it until you were breathless before he moved to trail kisses elsewhere. He didn't leave a single spot spared, pausing only a moment to admire certain tattoos. He smiled like a dork at his name on your chest and looked stricken at seeing his face on your leg. 

“God that must have hurt. You're so brave.” and that was that. He wasn't creeped out, he was happy. And you made him that way. When he got to your inner thighs you started getting worried.

“Jake..I..” you bit your lip and looked up at the ceiling. This was the first time he'd seen you naked and it was scary. 

“I'm not going to hurt you. I can stop if you're scared. Wouldn't wanna hurt my prince.” oh god it was too sweet. He was a corn-ball and you loved it.

“Okay..” your voice was wobbly but you meant it. You could handle this.

“Do you have lubricant?” you nodded and pointed to your nightstand. He quickly had the bottle out and your legs spread even further. 

You were expecting to feel the lube when you felt something warm and wet prodding you open instead. Your eyes opened in surprise, when did you close them?, as you looked down to see Jake holding you open, tongue lightly tracing over your rim. What in the hell was this?! You made a surprised noise and squirmed a bit. He stopped and kissed your thigh.

“Is this okay?” you hesitated and nodded. He went back, gently pushing his tongue into you.

It was a weird but good feeling. He kept everything slow, like he promised. He moved his hand and played with your frenium piercing as he slowly worked you open. You were letting out moans now, getting more comfortable with the situation. Jake made you feel safe and you wanted it this time. 

He kissed you there like he would your mouth, a much dirtier french kiss than what he'd given you earlier. His tongue pushed into amazing spots you hadn't realized you'd had and, god you never wanted it to stop. 

You hardly noticed when he added the first finger, only flinched slightly when you felt the second. He must have lubed up his fingers while he was distracting you with his tongue. He laid over you, supporting his weight on his arm, thrusting his fingers in you slowly. He started scissoring them as he kissed you sweetly. It tasted a bit weird but not bad which was good. You winced at the third finger and he nuzzled you.

“You're doing so so good baby. I'm so proud of you. You look so amazing like this.” You hardly noticed when his fingers were gone. You did notice when the tip of his dick pressed against you. “We're okay.”

“Yeah. Yeah everything's great. Amazing.” you couldn't help but smile. This was definitely the happiest moment of your life.

“Alright, I'm gonna push in now, if it hurts or it's too much tell me and I'll stop.” you nodded and took a deep breath , pushing it out as he pushed into you. 

It didn't hurt as much as you'd thought but it was unpleasant at first. You let out a breathy sound that was girlier than you'd admit as you felt him sink in all the way. You felt so full and it was just amazing how had you lived this long without it?! 

“Hey, it's okay, you're doing a good job honey, are you upset? Do you want me to stop?” his fingers wiped at wetness. Great now you were a painsy who cried during sex.

“No! Don't stop. It's perfect. I love you so much.” your voice broke and you just didn't care. 

“I love you too.” and with that he started a slow rocking that had you moaning like a bitch in heat. You had your legs wrapped around his waist as you gasped into each others mouths between kisses. 

His hands were everywhere, over your sides and gently tugging your nipples, pumping your dick softly, like everything else. He was slow and soft and perfect and it was so romantic and everything you needed to feel loved. 

You came with a loud cry, feeling Jake's length throb inside you as something wet shot out. It was warm and sticky and kinda gross, but you felt so close to him in that moment. He didn't pull out when he finished, just held you and kissed you which made you feel even better. 

Soon enough you were drifting off to him petting your hair and promises he'd stay forever. Only if you cleaned of course, which was a joke. You fell asleep feeling the safest you had in a long time.


End file.
